Yamcha an Ashikabi?
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Yamcha takes a long trip to find a way to get stronger, and improve. He takes a boat and ends up in the Sekirei world, and it turns out the former bandit is a Ashikabi as well. M cause it is well Sekirei and the potential chance for M rated stuff in it from lemons to language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

Yamcha was going on his world travels, he had just finished his training with Master Roshi, who told him that he was needing to do such, to explore the world and see it for himself. It was the same training that Goku had taken three years before and had spend the following three years training and it did wonders for him. Yamcha was hopeful that he would get so much stronger from his experiences that he would be able to defeat Goku in the 23rd world martial arts tournament finally having his rematch with his friend. He didn't have a clue though that his travels would take him to a different place in life. The 19 year old former bandit had seen much of the world and had done a lot of wilderness training so he took a boat to a new land, figuring that by going to a new land he would be able to find fighters and people to work with that would help him advance his own skills during the three years.

He got off at a city called Tokyo as he looked around he was impressed by the sheer size of the city, it was in many ways like West City home of his ex-girlfriend Bulma Briefs. Okay, this would be a good place to start find a place to settle down at, find a job to work and then explore when he had time. First he had to have a job that would pay well enough to get by and he figured travel around as well. He could do construction, but that wasn't what he was after, he wanted to do something better something that would be more fun than that. He walked down when he saw the baseball stadium, it was large and impressive. He smiled as he knew he could play that sport better than anyone else, cause his supernatural skills and strength.

Walking up, he found a way into the stadium working his way in as he found with people on it, apparently the people were having practice. He smiled as he walked up and looked at the people practicing, "Hey, you all, I bet I can hit a home run off your best pitcher," he announced as he looked at the coach who looked like he was going to throw him out with good reasoning. He smiled as he felt confident of this, "Hey, to prove I am not joking, I will make a bet with any of you, if I can't do so, I will give you all the money I have on me," he commented, the idea of money got the coaches attention. He figured this idiot most likely was going to be embarrassed and he would have a bit of whatever cash he had on him.

He walked out to the plate and smiled as he looked at the picture and smiled confidently, He watched the pitch, and slammed his bat into it knocking it into the upper deck shocking the picture, who tried again, this time throwing a curveball. Again, the ball was hit out curving out to left field as Yamcha smiled. This happened four more times with the ball going out each time clearing the fence with ease, the fifth time it was hard it to the gap as well. The coach paused as he called up to the office and had it recorded before he went out to him.

"Well, thanks what do you think," Yamcha asked as he walked over to the coach and smiled. Seeing the look on the face of the man as he knew he could impress with his baseball skills.

"Your good, very good young man, do you happen to be playing for anyone else right now," the coach asked him to which he shook his head no. "Good then come with me, we will write up a contract for your services, we have practice each day and well, luckily all of our games are in city between the other Tokyo area teams. So,think you can handle this, being a pro, kid or does the idea of being a professional baseball player sound like something you don't want."

"No, that sound good actually it sound perfect," Yamcha replied. He knew he could handle practice which would most likely not be but a few hours a day and then only playing in the large city in various areas would be good too, it sounded ideal actually. He followed the manager who led him to the owners room who was waiting for him.

"Well, that was impressive, we have a okay team, but with you on board we can win the city title easily, I am sure of it. I made up a contract to pay you your worth, granted as a rookie your salary is limited," he explained as he looked at him, putting the paper work n front of him.

"A home, I also want a home if you want to sign me, something in the city that has room and a large yard and fence," he demanded which surprised the owner who thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah sure, this old home I got I can give to you, it is large it has everything you are asking for as well, it needs some upkeep but with that it would be just what you were asking for," he said happy to get rid of the home as it went unused for some time, and could use someone living in it, plus it would seal the deal.

Yamcha nodded his head before signing the adjusted contract, and then it was off to the house that he had the address for. He looked at it and then figured walking would be best. He stood up and shock the owner's hand thanking him before taking his leave. This day was successful he had a job and he had a place to live too. This would be great, he knew that he would have time during the off season too to train more without practices and he could stay in a city like this for three years easily.

He walked home with a extra spark in his step, but as he walked, he heard something the sound of a voice, looking up he saw her falling, fast. Yamcha reacted quickly, out of his natural reaction to help this woman. He grabbed her out of the air, jumping high himself and catching her before landing on the ground, this female in his arms. He hadn't looked closely at her other then she had brown hair and a traditional outfit on as well. When he landed he blinked as he found her to be so very attractive, he blushed a good bit as he was about to put her down. He noticed the other two wearing some strange outfit.

"Sorry, have to keep carrying you," he called out as he dodged two lightning bolts moving quickly away from the females who were following the two of them. Fighters like this, what a shock, this was perfect to train here. He put the young girl down and smiled as he looked at her.

"Stay here, I will protect you, don't worry, I can handle these two," he commented looking at her.

"Wait, you don't have to, thanks for saving me, but I think it might be best to run away right now," the brunette commented looking at him blushing a bit as she did so, she was a bit shorter than him but nothing to much shorter.

"Well, it is what I do, I protect people," he said with a smile as he started to step out from the alley as he looked at the two raven

"Hibiki, this guy is a idiot, he is challenging us, this male must be some crazy guy, lets smoke him Hikari commented with anger in her tone as she looked at Yamcha who was bold enough to challenge them despite being only a man.

"yeah at least he is brave unlike most men, go to give him that at least, Hikari," Hibaki commented as they prepared for their attack shooting lightning right at him.

Yamcha used the closeness of the buildings to ject between pressing off each side of the building moving back and forth fast dodging the lighting pretty easily as he raised to their level quickly. Once up there he hit Hikari in the gut with a knee before he was knocked back down to the ground. They were really good, this was perfect training for him, he smiled as he looked up two on one might be a bit to hard though as he looked at them. He could tell one of them was pissed.

"Damn it, that fucker dies now, how dare he manage to hit me, that fucking hurt," Hikari crried out to Hibaki's surprise.

What the heck how could a normal man harm them, he wasn't an Sekirei she was rather sure of that, but he was powerful, wow, this was a surprise. "Don't worry, we out number him, two will defeat one here, he doesn't have a chance here at all."

Musubi was shocked that someone would protect her so willingly, but that he was so strong and protective. She felt all warm inside as she watched him, she had to do something, she couldn't beat them and she could tell he needed her help too. She had to do something as she saw him get up she grabbed him by his arm and pulled her over and kissed his lips firmly.

"Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi," she said as glorious wings grew behind her in that moment.

"Hikari, we got to go, she is awaken, we can't fight her now," Hibaki commented as she knew now that she was awakened and fighting with that freakishly strong Ashikabi, they had no chance and it was best to run away.

Yamcha had kissed Bulma a lot in his years, but none of those kisses could compare to this one, it was magical as he felt a connection form between himself and this buxom brunette. He looked at her and then blinked, "um what is going on, um could you explain please, heck I don't even known your name. I am Yamcha"

Musubi smiled as she looked at him, "I am a Sekirei, and I am Musubi," she announced happily as she looked at him, "you are really strong, that was very brave of you to protect me like that," she said moving close to him causing the ex-bandit to blush a great deal.

"Well lets get moving you um can explain the situation on the way,or when we get home," he said as he walked out of the alley with Musubi In tow holding on to his arm affectionately. This was new so very new to him, this was going to be a wild time here, he knew though, this was what he was looking for in that it was the best chance to get stronger and perhaps catch up to Goku.

A/N- I know a rather strange idea, but I figured what the heck, it was very fun to write actually. Now, I will use the main Sekirei in this but I was thinking if there is a female character from a different series turned into a sekirei than say your ideas in you in the review or a pm and I will think about it, I will need to replace a number of numbers cause there are a lot of unknown sekirei who could turn out for this to be someone from a different anime or game.


	2. Chapter 2: First Night

Yamcha walked to his new home with his new girl who seemed very different than his ex. He walked to the house to find it as large as he was told, it was just one floor but it was larger than any place other than Capsule Corps that he had lived in. He could see it needed some tender loving care though as well, as work around the house would be extremely important to get it back to what it could be. He opened the door as he looked inside, it needed a damn good cleaning, that he could tell, as he looked down the hall not even looking at the room. Well it would be good work, and he also noticed they were going to need to get a lot of stuff for the house as well. He smiled as he looked at Musubi and then at the house.

"Alright, we need to find something to use to clean," he said looking over at her as he walked around for a bit before he found some cleaning supplies had been left in the house. He looked over at Musubi, "Do you know how to clean, cause I could use some help working around here and cleaning, it should be a good workout too, which always help getting stronger too," he said giving her he figured a reason to help, in that she would be able to get stronger.

"Well um, no, I think that I can learn quickly, I will watch you and figure it out as we go," she said honestly as she looked at him, giving him a small smile as she looked at him. "Well um, just show and I will follow your example."

As she watched Yamcha clean a bit, before she started to clean the floors herself. This proved to be somewhat troublesome cause Musubi was cleaning ahead of him, with her ass up in the air, Yamcha looked up and checked out her backside and blushed a good bit, damn, this woman didn't only have a large rack, but she also had a butt that looked like that. She actually had a better body then Bulma, without the attitude that his ex had. He enjoyed dating the genius and was grateful that she was his first love, given her strong will, her uniqueness, but they were not fit for one another and it was easy to tell rather quickly, something that took him way to long to figure out.

He worked with her, cleaning as he didn't mind getting a look at Musubi from time to time as they went from room to room, the five bedrooms the three baths rooms including the large one as well. He also cleaned up the living room and the kitchen, it was pretty fun to do, and it wasn't as hard to do either. He called in some food during the work which made a lot of sense, given the fact they didn't have any food yet in the whole of the house, calling in food was something that pretty much had to be done.

He paid for the food and brought it in and put it on the table, "Well, um Musubi, the food is here," he called out as he called her into the dining room. He smiled as he could see that she still had the spring in her step, there was something very unique about this woman, and how she did everything. In some odd way she reminded him of his best friend and how Goku would do things.

"Okay, I have to admit, I have to go to work tomorrow, but if you could finish cleaning up, here then I am sure I can bring some food back with me from work, and then we can go out and train. I forgot to ask you, what types of skill do you have, I mean those twins could shot lightning, what is your power?"

"I am a fist type sekirei," she commented as if it was the most natural thing, "I am really strong and can use my first in a fight, really well," she said with a smile on her face.

"Good, then I can easily work with you and we can work together to get you stronger," Yamcha commented as he heard the door. Of course, she would be the ideal sparring partner for himself as he heard someone knock on the door and then he got a movie. He looked at it and tilted his head, "Um," but before he could say anything he got a TV and a video player as well from the man who handed it over and left.

"Well Musubi could you clean up and put the extras in the fridge," Yamcha called out before hearing her agree to it, as he took the tv into one of the rooms, the closest one to the door and put the movie in.

He watched the movie, the Sekirei plan, he listened closely as he gathered up the information about the females and the contest. It seemed far to good to be true, to much pain and suffering was going to be caused by this. They should let them find the perfect fit for each of them he thought to himself, but he was going to make sure he trained Musubi enough to make sure she would beat anyone,. If she was a hand to hand fighter he could teach her so much, and he was sure he would learn a lot from working with her too. Plus, it was just nice being around a woman who was like her. He smiled thinking about that, blushing lightly before shaking his head.

He looked around and found a mat that luckily had been cleaned and prepared, at least the owner was kind enough to leave that. He thought about it and turned a good bit red as Musubi happened to come into the room yawning.

"Yamcha, um I am tired Do you know where we will sleep tonight." She asked as she looked at him, stretching out as Yamcha looked at the single bed roll and laid it out.

"Well we are going to have to share this bed roll, don't worry, I won't do anything dishonorable or anything, promise," he said blushing as he looked over at her after he put down the mat, pillow and blankets that he was given.

"Oh, that is fine, I don't mind, I like the idea actually," she said blushing herself as she looked at him, as Yamcha took off his pants and shirt putting it aside so he could wear it the next day, another thing he needed more clothes to wear. Leaving him in an undershirt and his boxers. He was tired as well.

Yamcha laid down on the outside of the mat resting his head on a pillow giving Musubi plenty of room so that she could lay down on the mat as well. Now she looked towards him and smiled."Musubi if you need to you can wear my shirt if you don't want to wear that," he said softly to her as he figured her clothes were not ideal for sleeping. He was taller than her, the shirt of his would cover up everything that needed to be covered. Bulma had done so a few times when they date.

"Oh sure, um Yamcha, I want you to know, I want to fight with you, in this we are together, and we will win together," she said causing the ex-bandit to blush a good bit. "I will change," she said starting to take her clothes off."

"Musubi you can change outside, you know,: he said looking at her for a moment, "Well give me a moment," he said turning away from her so he wasn't looking at her undress at that moment, "You are right though, we are going to win, there is no one that will be able to touch us, not a chance at all," he said as he looked at the wall. He was tempted to turn and look at her of course, he wondered how big of a nosebleed Roshi would have if he was there in that moment. He was sure it would most likely of been a big one.

"Changed, thank you," he heard her comment as he looked over at her and blushed, his shirt never looked this good, on someone, well not in a while at least.

"Yeah, I was trained in the art of fighting, and I am sure that it is going to be easy to teach you some new tricks," he commented with a smile, "Tomorrow after practice when I get back we will go out and do some serious shopping, promise," he commented to Musubi as she nodded her head happily.

As she got into bed she moved close to him in bed as she cuddled up against him. A move that surprised him a bit, but less than it would earlier when he didn't know her so well. "Good Night Musubi," he said softly kissing her softly.

"Good night Yamcha," Musubi said softly and sweetly as the two fell asleep.

The next morning Yamcha woke up and saw that Musubi was up and saw his shirt clean sitting nearby. He picked it up and wondered what Musubi was up to. He put it on and looked around when he found her in her own clothes that she had cleaned, she was working cleaning up the house on her own. Yamcha smiled as he went and got ready for his first day of baseball practice. What a girl, how the hell did he end up with a woman that into him. He smiled, he would do his best to help her get as strong as possible and they would win this contest. That and he would look into what the situation was with this, there was something up and he would figure it out in time, he was sure of that.

A/N- Hope you liked It, again, should keep most of the sekirei in this, a different one will be in the next chapter and will appear, but wanted to work more to establish the relationship between Musubi and Yamcha in this chapter. Also again if you have ideas for possible other random numbers from other anime or video games that could be sekirei say so in reviews or pms. I will keep to the main ones, but Kusano won't be in this rp for example, and Homura may or may not be either. Hoped you like, and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3: Yashima and Akitsu

It was time to head to practice, get the first day of that taken care of, then he would head back and well train with Musubi, he knew that she most likely was going to need a lot of work to get to her best, and he was willing to put that type of training in with her. He figured it would be a plus-plus situation as he got stronger and she did. He walked down the path to the stadium figuring it would be far better to walk then anything else. He figured that it would be a simple and good day, a day of adjusting as he figured that a lot of shopping was ahead of him that day, and with that shopping preparing of the house for having the new stuff come In. Still it wasn't like he was going to fight a member of the red ribbon or one of Piccolo's minions this day.

Of course, there was something he didn't know, the fact he was walking would have a large impact on his house home. He smiled looking up at the rising sun and paused as he heard something,or maybe he just felt something the sound of a woman in trouble, he moved fast as he cut used some of his real power to cut down the road. To find a punk looking dark haired boy about to force a kiss with a innocent looking female. Yamcha took not a second to even think about what he was doing. Yamcha punched the guy right upside the face as he stood between him and the blonde, as he narrowed his eyes, "Scum, never treat a woman like that, any woman who is, is scum," Yamcha said in a great deal of anger as he looked at him, the look he gave him scarring the heck out of guy as he ran, leaving him and the short light brown haired female as he turned he cleared his mind taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, um, what is your name, I am number 84, Yashima," the soft spoken brunette commented before stepping towards Yamcha, tripping as she fell to be caught by Yamcha.

Yamcha looked at her as he caught her and leaned in and kissed the beautiful short blonde, there was something about her that just drew him to her. "The hammer of my pledge !Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi," as she did her prayers her wings spread behind her as she was winged by Yamcha.

"Well um, Yashima, I am Yamcha, it is a pleasure, um, hmm, guessing you are my Sekirei," he said having a bad feeling that he was going to get his butt kicked when he got back for actually kissing another female. He knew Bulma would of killed him, even when she just thought he kissed someone she grew so angry at him. "Well, I have practice why don't you come along," as he could tell that she would do so." He said with a smile as he walked down the street with Yashima following him, he could tell that she needed some confidence from what he was seeing but he hoped to help with that.

Yamcha was being watched by number of different things, the moment he winged his second Sekirei he gained real attention as people were following his actions. Cameras were following his moves as he went around the city heading towards the stadium to practice. He also was being watched by another blonde this one long haired who was far more confident in herself.. She was shocked to see the Ashikabi act so honorably towards a Sekirei and she felt a slight tightening in her chest as she watched him in action. This man, she was going to have to figure a way to deal with him and crush him sooner or later she would not be winged she was not some weak girl who needed that. Not like that girl that he had saved.

Yamcha walked letting Yashima walk close to him as he kept a protective eye over her, "So you I guess use a hammer, that is pretty cool um, you don't have to worry, like I said I won't harm you," he said kindly as he cut across a park figuring it was a shortcut.

"Oh it is okay, I just felt we were being followed for a moment there, not sure, just a odd sense," Yashima replied kindly as she looked at him. "I have a lot of learning to do, I am not that strong, and I don't want to lose already," she said quietly to him.

"I will protect you, don't worry, then we will work to get you so you don't have to be afraid of any of the others," he said confidently. He looked ahead to find a abandoned looking woman with brown hair sitting on the bench, she was beautiful but so very sad, it hurt his very soul to just look at her and see her like she was. There was a look of cold helplessness in her face as she looked nowhere at all. Yamcha couldn't just ignore this.

He walked over to her and sat down next to the brown haired beauty, "So, I am guessing your not normal um, my name is Yamcha. Who are you? Is there anything I could do to help you?" He asked her with a polite tone.

She looked at him for a moment a cool look in her eyes but one that hide something else deeper in her."Yes, please take me with you, and never leave me," she said before kissing him on his lips taking Yamcha this time completely off guard. He didn't think about it till it was too late that she was a Sekirei, "I am the Sekirei Akitsu, I cannot wing, but I will help, I promise, just take me with you and promise to not leave me, I can't be leave behind again.."

Yamcha looked at her, the woman looked like she needed help and he wasn't going to turn her down, "of course, you can come with me, just follow my directions and for now watch out for Yashima here and help out around my place," he said knowing he was going to be in trouble now two women he kissed before getting to work. In his mind he saw his ex blowing up and hoped he survived the day as it were.

The second kiss had been watched too by the beautiful blonde Tsukiumi, she watched his kindness and knew she had to kill this man when she could. She knew she couldn't do it when he had two sekirei by his side, but when they were gone. It was the only way to get the feeling in her chest to go away, she would made sure he was gone, he wouldn't turn her, no, she was a free woman, and she wasn't going to stand for that type of thing.

Of course all of this went unknown by the ex-bandit as he went to the stadium. He got a surprised look when his new teammates saw him walking up with two beautiful brunettes in toe. It was surprising that he would be able to do so. The term Ladykiller went around quickly as well other similar statements about Yamcha. This time he had actually earned such comments, he wasn't sure how he felt about It. Yamcha got ready and went to pratice, it was easy, this was stuff normal humans would do, nothing fancy in the least. Still though it paid the bills and he would need the money if he was to feed and clothed and find bed and other stuff for three females and himself. He enjoyed it too as he was able to forget about the possible problems he might be in, but he thought back at how Yashima didn't get mad at him for kissing Akitsu, which was rather strange, he looked at them both were quiet, both neither showed anger towards one another which was rather interesting, Yashima cheered him on actively as Akitsu remaind quiet the whole while. This was strange, it was as if him kissing multiple women wasn't a big deal or anything.

He went and showered before meeting the two by the gate, "Now, do either of you know where the market is, cause I need you to get food a good bit," he asked looking at them, "enough for four."

"I do," Akitsu said with her monotone voice as she looked at him taking the money. "I will go get this food we need."

"I will go to, to make sure that she gets the good food," Yashima commented with a smile as she volunteered to help as well.

"Okay, keep out of danger and watch out for each other, my address is on the paper, just meet me there was soon as you can," he called out as Akitsu nodded her head understanding the plan. She seemed smart. Now Yamcha had to go and explain the situation before they got back, perhaps that would work and this wouldn't upset Musubi so much. As Yamcha walked out of the arena he saw something out of the corner of his eye and dodged gast as a blast of water came at him.

"Thou art fast, but thou speed shall not save thee, prepare thyself, for thy doom," Tsukiumi said as she came down to his level finally, he was surprised when the blonde looked at him. Was she there to get at him for kissing the other women, damn this wasn't good. She waited till he was alone, she thought he was weak.

"My doom huh, we shall see about that," Yamcha commented with a smirk as he prepared himself for a real fight.

A/N- Thank you for the support, honestly I didn't think anyone would even ever read this. Again if you have thoughts of who you want to end up in Yamcha's group go ahead and pm or say so in review. Of course I can't have everyone and I am thinking at max going somewhere between 9 and 12 as that is the most any Ashikabi has in the series as far as I know. I also want to be able to develop all the sekirei to have their own stories and elements and growth. I am also find with hearing other non-Sekirei females to become Sekirei like perhaps Chun-Li, Mei Terumi, Shigure Kosaka etc.


	4. Chapter 4: Yamcha vs Tsukiumi

Yancha looked at the blonde who was standing close by, his eyes looked at her blue eyes and of course he couldn't miss her large breasts which were hanging out so damn much in that moment. Yamcha took a deep breath as he gathered himself taking a fighting stance, water she used water to attack me, and most likely she will use water again, that is her power. Okay keep an eye on that watch her movements and use the fact she will underestimate you to your own advantage here. He thought to himself as he looked over at her prepared more for a defensive then to attack wanting to get a better read of her skills having only seen or really just dodged the one water blast from above himself.

On the other side, Tsukiumi looked at this man with his intense look on his face and tough exterior, and narrowed her perfect blue eyes as she looked at him, she felt her heart beating so fast, she could call him calling to her. He was the one she had to kill, if she didn't kill him, then she would be his Sekirei, and that idea scared the hell out of the blonde. The idea of this man being so in control, and taking her freedom away worried her to no end. No, she would kill him, he was just a weak human, he was just a weak male, they were all weak, they all used their Sekirei to just protect them and that was all they were good for.

Yamcha watched as the first attack came, it was a large blast of concentrated water like before, it was fast, very fast, coming right at him, he dodged to the right out of the way, as he looked at her, he blinked, she used the water around her to create small balls of water. As he looked, they turned to small blades that were all aimed right at him, what the hell, this wasn't good, he had to do something fast, at range she had was a dangerous opponent to go against. He nodded his head as he moved toward her fast, running right at her. He had a plan in mind for how to deal with Tsukiumi how to deal with this attack anyhow, he hoped that it would work, but there were risk of course.

Tsukiumi for her part smirked, this human was a idiot, attacking dead on as he had to be very stupid, he knew that she had power, and he was just a simple human. She had him, but even as she took aim, her heart hurt, why she couldn't say at that moment, but it hurt her a lot as she focused and fired all the small water blades at Yamcha, as they hit they went through, as Yamcha disappeared from view. What the hell just had happened, why did he disappear, what the hell, how could a human do this type of thing. She only had time to hear a few words after that.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha called out as he attacked, the spirit of the wolf empowering his speed as he used his oldest and most unique of abilities. The former bandit hit the blonde water sekirei, with his punch combo as he knocked her back across the street into a nearby park with the two handed cross finisher that was common for the combination attack. He had to admit to himself he didn't quite put his full into the attack, but he put most of his strength into it. He had a feeling it wouldn't kill her, and he didn't want to do that either way.

Tsukiumi landed rebounding from the attack, it was freakishly fast, pretty strong as well. What the hell was going on, this man was an Ashikabi, a human, he was strong extremely and exceptionally strong. She couldn't understand it, why was he so strong, why could he fight with a Sekirei without being one. She saw him coming into the park, he wasn't done or giving up, she couldn't either, but she knew that her heart was effecting her more and more. She felt pain in it as she tried to fight him, her heart wasn't wanting her to do this. She took a deep breath, why, why was hear heart bothering her like this, why was it troubling her while she should be fighting. "Ashikabi, why, why ist thou so strong how thou ist only a human, but thou ist unlike any other man I have ever seen before. What makes thou so tough?"

Yamcha looked at her pausing a he thought she would try some counter or something hearing her words he looked at her. "I have to be, I have people who matter to me who I have to protect and help. I have had great training my people who are important. I have seen a person who I want to be like. A person who has enough strength to protect all those close to him with his fist. I want to be like him. I need to be like him to protect those who matter to me. That is why I am as strong as I am, it isn't to hard to understand. Why is it that you attacked me."

Tsukiumi fell to her knees as she held her chest and looked at him, this man, she couldn't fight him, she couldn't fight her own heart. He wasn't like the other Sekirei, he was brave, he was not going to hide behind his Sekirei and used them as weapons, he was a how she felt her man should be. Tsukiumi looked at him as she got up slowly as she looked troubled and weak, "I give up, I can not fight thou, if thou must, thou may enslave me for his own pleasures."

"Enslave you, are you crazy," Yamcha said as he looked at her, confused, "I would never do that, ever, you won't lose any of your right by being with me, you will still be you," he said as he grabbed her. He could see this weakness was it caused by her desire and her fighting her own bodies want to be with him. He figured there was only one way to test it. He kissed Tsukiumi softly on her lips right there in the middle of the park.

"This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi!" He pronounced as her beautiful wing spread behind her . As the kiss ended she looked at him, "What is the name of my husband?"

"Um, well my name is Yamcha, I am not sure we are husband and wife, but yeah thati is my name," Yamcha said nervousnessly as he looked at her.

'Yes, I am Tsukiumi, I am those legal wife unlike those other women you might of winged," she said looking at him, as she blushed.

"Well lets head home then," Yamcha commented as he wasn't going to fight this, now what he had four women in his home, this was going to be crazy, and he was still a bit worried about how Musubi was going to react to all this. As he walked out of the park, he felt Tsukiumi press her head against his shoulder hyer hand taking his arm as they walked together.

Yamcha was also noticed by others who were even more impressed, they had him fighting toe to toe with a single number sekirei on tape, it was something none of them had ever seen, and a young woman who was hide herself away from the world was more curious about his male then any other she had seen. Now she had to figure who he was. At MBI, they were more curious as to what the nature of the warrior was, but they didn't figure him a threat to the plan given his actions up to that point in the least.

A/N- Well hope you liked that chapter. It was condense but I think it was good to focus just around his dealing with Tsukiumi and I like how it came out too. Again thinking there will be other sekirei or female characters changed into sekirei, so far have gotten some interesting ideas, thank you for that and for reading. Have a good day.

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A


	5. Chapter 5: A surprise arrival

As he walked up to the door, he heard people inside his house which made him wonder if the others were back already. He had a feeling that Yashima and Akitsu were both back in the house. He knocked on the door as he figured that one of them would answer the door for himself and Tsukiumi to let them in. He looked a second later at Musubi who didn't look angry at all at him. This was a heck of a shock to him, he was expecting a punch the moment that he saw her as he looked at her. He stood there and then looked at her look at Tsukiumi and smiled a bit as he could tell these two women were measuring each other up at that moment. He wasn't sure why, but based on the look at which Tsukiumi was giving Musubi basically told him that fact.

"So, I see you have winged other Sekirei, fine, but I am his true legal wife," Tsukiumi commented as she narrowly looked at Musubi as the two paused for a moment as Musubi looked innocently at the blonde.

"I am his legal wife too, right Yamcha, I am your wife too," she asked innocently as she put him into a tricky situation as she looked at him with those innocent looking eyes of hers.

"Yes, your both I guess my wife, now, lets us go in, so Tsukiumi can get her used to the house, I am guessing the others came back with food right," he asked as he looked at Musubi knowing the other two happened to be there, most likely somewhere in the house as well.

"Yes, they did, they brought lots of food with them, we have a ton food now," she said happily, "I will cook tonight the dinner, I want to try," Musubi said with a happy little smile.

"What no, thou shalt not, I shall cook the dinner for my husband, I shall make dinner for my husband, and only I shall," Tsukiumi replied defensively as she talked to Musubi which caused him to blinked watching the small cat fight break out between the two, well more of a silly argument but still.

"Wait, how about this then, you both cook tonight, we will then take up rotations on who cooks which night from then on," Yamcha said looking to solve the issue at hand as he looked at both Musubi as well as Tsukiumi giving them a serious look as he figured he would need to come up with a plan for how to work with both of them and how to keep peace between them as well as Yashima as well as Akitsu as well. "I will go over the rules tonight, you can disagree with them, but if you are going to live under my roof you will have to agree with the rules, understand," he commented as he looked at the two his eyes focused on them as he actually powered up a great deal as he did to make his point to both of them.

The two relented under his look as Tsukiumi looked over at Musubi and narrowed her eyes, "fine, but you better not mess up this meal," she said before walking into the house. He figured she was fine and she would get over that, he looked at Musubi focusing on her.

"Okay, lets do some training here, you and me," he commented as he motioned her to follow him into the yard. He was a student of the great turtle hermit it was only right that he help these girls with the numerous lessons he had learned from Master Roshi over the years.

He could see how happy Musubi was at that statement to get to spar and train with him seemed to be a great interest to the young woman. He took up his stance as he looked over at her, motioning her to attack, he hadn't seen her attack anyone as of yet, but he knew like himself she was a hand to hand fighter, something he could work with and train as well.

He watched her attack him, she was attacking dead straight on with power, he could tell from when she hit him pushing him back a bit, it was nice and it reminded him of something from days past. He looked up at her as he blocked her attack but more parried her attacks to the sides as he let her continue her attempts to land a hit upon him.

"Musubi focus, your getting ahead of yourself with your strikes, your moves, they are really big and powerful and pretty, but your lack the control of your body, the control of your attacks, a weaker attack can be more powerful than a strong attack if it is aimed and controlled perfectly," he told her as he blocked another one of her attacks. It was easy to see she had skill, and power, but the control of that skill and power was very much not there. That part was something that would hold her back a great deal. "Speed as well, aslo your telegraphing your attacks, first control we will work on the speed and the other aspects later."

Yamcha let out a sigh, he had left all his training things back before he left, he thought about all the things he could use at the moment to help work with these girls, stuff that might be embarrassing but would help them endlessly.

He knew the others were coming out to watch, Akitsu and Yashima hadn't seen him even fight anyone unlike Musubi and Tsukiumi, needless to say the two were impressed as well. Akitsu remained quiet measuring up in her mind the abilities of both fighters as she remained as silent as ever. Yashima cheered supportingly on for Yamcha and Musubi as Tsukiumi watched, she felt like she had done far better than Musubi was doing Yet, she also wanted to train with her Ashikabi as well but she was keeping herself from admitting that fact.

Teaching wasn't something that was so bad, was this why Roshi did this for so many years, with his students. Having students to show new things to, to work with to train was really fun. Musubi was going to have to train to get better, she was going to have to work on controlling her body focusing on making the most of each of her attacks and movements to become as impressive as she could..

As he was training a taxi came up and a person who knew the Ashikabi extremely well came floating in carrying a bag. The arrival of this blue flying cat caught Yamcha of guard as he dropped his guard, as he did that Musubi hit him across the face and knocked him flat on his back. Causing a small panic in the Sekirei as she went and checked on him to make sure she was fine.

"Yamcha," Puar called out as he flew over quickly as the others were surprised to see a strange flying cat, but also worried about their Ashikabi, though not to worried especially Tsukiumi who knew he could take a punch or hit, and watched as he got up.

Yamcha looked at Musubi and shook his head, "good punch," he commented before looking at the flying cat. "Hey old pal, what are you doing here, thought you be back at Roshi's or at Capsule Corps."

"What Yamcha, I wouldn't do that remember back in the day, I promised to help you and watch out after you," Puar commented, as Yamcha did remember.

It was when he first was left abandoned in the desert as a kid, he had found puar who had suffered a similar fate, the two, well made up the agreement to watch over each other and support one another when possible.

"Oh my so adorable," Musubi cried out seeing the flying blue cat hugging Puar before he knew what the hell was going on.. Pressing the blue cat against her large breasts as she did so.

Puar changed shapes into something small and slipped out before reforming away from Musubi, "Um thank you, um Yamcha, I brought your stuff, I didn't know where to find you but I got directions," he said putting the bag of capsules down on the ground.

Yamcha smiled as he looked at the bag, and then looked at it as he looked through the capsule, another thing which was more then a surprise to as he found various things that could be used, many things for training. He put them into piles as he made sure he would rememeber what went where.

"Um, Yamcha, what is with the girls, um I know you broke up with Bulma and all, but I didn't think you would go wild like this," Puar asked curious more than anything. He wasn't going to question him, but the shy afraid of grls Yamcha having so many beautiful women around was different to say the least.

"We are his Sekirei, he is our Ashikabi, I myself, am his legal wife," Tsukiumi said deciding that moment to speak up to make the fact clear to what seemed to be someone who knew Yamcha a great deal.

"Yeah, I am his legal wife too," Musubi commented defensively.

"Me too, I am his wife as well," Yashima added in

"I am as well," Akitsu said as well.

Puar looked extremely confused by the whole ordeal, as Yamcha looked at him he smiled, "I will explain it all, it is complicated trust me."

"Um, what do these pills do, they are they some kind of food or something, perhaps," Musubi said looking at one of the capsules that was there.

"No, that one there is," Yamcha said looking it closely, "my clothes it has a good bit of them inside of it actually," he said which seemed to surprise all the Sekirei a great deal.

"What you can't wear something that small can you," Musubi said blushing as she tried to picture it which meant she was picturing her Ashikabi naked really.

"Oh, no, I guess you all don't know Dino Capsules huh, he said looking for the right one, "This one is what has something I am going to use for your training," he commented as he looked and punched the button on a pill as it were and threw it, and suddenly a dozen turtle shells were on the yard. "I know they look like turtle shells, but it is called weight training, to get you stronger and faster, two things all of you need to be. They are in different eights and such so we will figure out which one for each of you to use when training and practicing," he explained to the group.

Yashima walked over and tried to pick one of the yellow ones up and blinked, this was heavier then a normal turtle shell, "Um, did you well um use these when you trained?"

"Yeah, of course, every day, all day for months," he said as he picked a few up and carried them in the house, Puar looked at the scene of the girls, this was very different, but Puar could tell quickly that Yamcha was very happy, easily more happy then he ever saw him before, which was great.

"Musubi, you better not mess this meal up got it," Tsukiumi said loudly towards as she walked into the kitchen, she was going to make a meal that would win over Yamcha and make him see that she was the only wife that he would ever need.

The actions on the yard were being watched as normal, the observations brought on a sense of shock and aww at not Yamcha, but the technology that he used. It was far beyond anything in the city of Tokyo, the capsule were something as fantastical as anything that had ever been discovered the ability to put something huge in such a small space, how the hell did they do that, and who was this capsule corps, It was a question that was raised in both MBI and of course, by a certain Sekirei who saw a reason to sneak out of her hide away that night to learn more.

A/N- I think this isn't a huge chapter but has ideas and elements that will help improve the plot and be big, like if MBI can figure out what the capsule corps Is, how will they react. Ultimately, what if they were to find out about the dragon balls.

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9


	6. Chapter 6: A interesting night

Yamcha let Musubi and Tsukiumi work on dinner as he knew that while they were working on that it would give him some time to work on his rules of the house. He sat down at a small wooden desk that was in one of the capsules. He was grateful to Puar for bring with him so much of his stuff. There was a great need for more stuff, but he figured he could head into town after practice the following day. He would take one of the females with him to help them find themselves clothes, perhaps other things they might need if anything. It would work, to make sure they had all they needed. He could hear arguments form the kitchen, he knew it was between two people as he looked at the door, and opened it and let puar into the house.

"Yamcha, um how did you end up with all these women?" Puar asked as he floated into the room floating over and landing on the bed, feeling more free to ask this now they were all working on various away from him. "They all seem to care a great deal for you which is good, but it is odd to me."

"Yeah, I know, four girls wanting to be with you, is a bit different, and the fact they are not trying to cut off my head for having three other females after me, different too, " he said as he looked at his flying cat, "Now I think the reason is complicated but apparently I am an Ashikabi, and according to them and what I have seen, I am destined to be with them . This is a different world here, but things are going well, got a job too, playing baseball," he explained a bit proud of that small little fact about his own life as he looked at his oldest friend.

"Oh, that is um different," Puar commented as it floated over and looked out of the window, "Um, do you have one that you like the most of them?"

"No, not really, they are all very unique and different, they are all pretty special to me, but then I haven't known any of them for long, I haven't been here more than two days right now. I will figure it out in time, though with these four, it will take a while, they all are rather amazing in their own ways," he said as he continued to work on his rules writing them out quietly They were not that hard to write, but balancing things made it challenging. He wrote up a plan basically as he did, he looked it over as he began to smell the great food that happened to be cooking in the kitchen.

Yamcha stood up and took the paper as he walked into the dining room, as the four of the women were already there, working on putting the table together, as all four helped with that fact. It was pretty adorable to watch as the four of them tried to help one another as he watched the scene walking up, Yashima was finding small thing she could do, as Akitsu helped with the basic stuff. Then Tsukiumi and Musubi worked at seeing who would be able to in general bring the most stuff and put it on the table.

"Well alright, I need to go over things with you all so find a seat now," he said firmly as he looked at all four of them and waited for them to find their own seats at the table. He waited a moment for Tsukiumi and Musubi to sit down and stood there as he held the paper in his hands.. "Alright, here is how it will happen, first of all you are to treat your fellow Sekirei with respect, and decently, if you can't manage this then your position for the schedule will be nill and forgotten and you will be replaced for that day by someone of my choice. Yashima, you will train with Akitsu, Musubi your training partner is Tsukiumi, when I am not here, you will work with each other on things that I give to you to work on. Last you will follow the schedule, if you break this you will lose your spot on it the next day," he put up the schedule up on the wall as he would let them look at it

The next day was simple, it had breakfast open, Musubi going into town with him to work and then to shop after work, Tsukiumi to train with after he got back, Yashima to cook dinner that night and then Akitsu for late night training. It was pretty well balanced as it were from that point. He returned to eat as he looked at the others letting them go look at it. Over the week they would have various time they could do everything at least once a week. There was one thing that was missing from the list but it was cause Yamcha hadn't thought about that small thing yet.

As he ate, he looked at the other girls and then looked at Yashima, "You know I haven't even seen your power yet, come with me after dinner I want to work with you some," he said softly as he looked at her with a smile on his face. He enjoyed the meal though it was extremely good, it would seem he had underestimated the cooking skills of both Musubi and Tsukiumi a bit. "Well you two, cooks, Musubi, Tsukiumi, you did a good job, on this, it does taste really good," he said giving them a smile which caused both of them to blush cutely a bit. They were both beautiful women, hell all the women who were eating with him were beautiful actually.

Finishing he motioned to Yashima as he walked out back where there was more room. "Okay, show me your power," he said as he waited for her to activate her power."

She blinked as she looked at him, and blushed, "I can't use it without a kiss," she admitting looking down, "I need more control over my abilities," she also admitted.

Yamcha walked over and looked at her, as he smiled looking at the innocent looking light brown haired woman. He tilted her head up with his fingers as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Inside a certain blonde was pissed, of course she could use her power, she was just being smart and getting a kiss cause of her need for help. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her as she watched out of the window as the two were to train, before walking off to take a bath.

The hammer appeared, it was large and he could tell powerful, he jumped back as he looked at her, and then motioned her towards him, "Okay then attack me, do your best, to attack," he said as he watched her attack him, her form was horrible, her power great cause of the hammer, but her ability to use that power was not good. He dodged with ease as he moved back or to the side of the hammer as it came down hitting the ground.

"Focus on your footwork, and the swings, don't let the hammer take you off balance, swing side to side, focused your force into each blow, think about the move after as well," he said as he looked at her before he put his hand up stopping her, from swinging her hammer as she was starting to get tired from using her power for so long.

He moved close to he putting his arms around her as he fixed her legs and her grip on the hammer, moving it just a bit as he put his hand on her adjusting her as he remained so very close to her causing Yashima to turn a bright red as the warmth rushed to her face. This was the first time she had gotten attention like this that day, and she was one very happy camper on the inside as she had her Ashikabi so close.

"Now again, attack with that stance, and feel the difference," he said as he looked at her as he dodged the blow from the hammer. It was far better and there was more behind it, the second blow, which came right after almost hit him as he was caught off guard. It was the first time she pulled off a combo attack that night. Yamcha actually fell on his butt for a moment as he looked at her, "Well done, good job, you can do away with the hammer, swinging that around for so long much wear you out.

He watched her move the hammer away as he looked at Yashima and then felt then felt her arms around him as she hugged him tightly, she was being a bit more bold after her training. "Good job," he said softly as he blushed a bit, "Well, let's go in, I am sure sooner or later your going to be pretty dangerous with that hammer of yours."

Yamcha managed to get to his feet as he did he found Yashima to take his arm. To the girls inside, they had not taken Yashima as a true threat to Yamcha's affections, but after that night, they wouldn't underestimate her again. It was obvious, Yashima had her own charms that she was growing more and more confident in as she spent more and more time around her Ashikabi. Yamcha walked in and let Yashima go take a bath as well as he himself went to double check the plate were clean and the table was done, and nodded his head before he went through and set up the other rooms for the others to sleep in and rest in overnight, figuring they would prefer their own rooms for some stupid reason.

He rested as he heard people in the bath, he figured he would take a bath late after the others as he knew that it would be unwise to go in while the others were taking baths. He had puar scout it out for him keeping an eye on the bath and tell him when it was clear and everyone was done with the bath. He slipped out into the bathroom quiet and prepared the bath for himself, as he slipped in he relaxed, it was a long day, he had two sparring matches and a real fight or sorta real fight as well against Tsukiumi. He slowly closed his eyes and rested for a moment before he felt the water grow cold around himself, he wondered if he had been in for a long period of time.

As he opened his eyes he looked at Akitsu who looked absent mindedly at him as they were across from each other both completely without clothes.

"I am sorry, I can't be winged," she said with her rather down about the fact as she was a scrapped number or so she thought she was.

He felt her moved towards him and warp her arms around his waist as he looked into her eyes, as he looked at her. He took his ki and pressed it into her body, adding some of his ki to her. Her body gaining a small aura from the ki, which seemed to have some effect upon Akitsu, as she remained there for a moment looking at him as she remained stoic. He looked at her as he had a feeling that reason was a a distribution in the natural flow of her power.

He leaned in and kissed AKitsu pressing his lips against her own passionately as she brought her down against himself his and her body pressing against each other .

"This is the Ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" She announced as her wings emerged against all logic, she was winged. A fact that sent people into a frenzy over at MBI as it was thought impossible. A look of shock was on her own face as she knew what had happened, she broke then kiss wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him pressing her face against the nook in her neck for a moment, before the door was opened and one shocked blonde looked at them. Tsukiumi thought she was the only single digit in the house, but to have Akitsu winged and show as number 7 showed her wrong. She was a bit more worried now as she looked at them. "Now, come along, off my husband," she said loudly pulling Akitsu off him as she ended up falling back into the water causing her to blush as Yamcha looked at the two. He smiled as he found it to be a bit funny. A moment later Musubi slipped in and looked curious what was going on, as Yamcha slipped out the water was getting a bit too cool for him as he tired himself off to look at Musubi standing there her head in the door looking at him causing him to blush as he quickly covered himself and use a second town to dry himself off before he slipped out to his room, Musubi red the whole time a well.

He got ready for bed quickly as he found his bed roll and then laid down on it and rested his head on the pillow, he figured the others would not enter the room,which was a mistake as all four came in and worked to find places to sleep in various ways cuddled up against his body as he laid there, asleep, all four of them asleep as well. That was when the curious sekirei arrived, walking she knew he had caused 7 to emerge, she knew that was suppose to not happen. Yet, it had. Matsu walked in and looked at the four around him. She looked at the four who seemed so devoted to their Ashikabi and then him and she blushed a faint red, as she looked at his soft face. She cursed her luck as she couldn't kiss him without waking everyone else, but she did take look around and looked at his plan. Matsu would find a time the next day to catch him alone, she would then make her move on this Ashikabi. She smiled as she left quietly feeling confident in her plan sneaking away under the moonless sky, leaving Yamcha and the four others none the wiser for having been there. As they slept through the night.

A/N- Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am sure you can guess the next Sekirei who will join perhaps, or maybe something else happened. I know I messed with things, but I felt if Akitsu was going to be important she needed to be winged.

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9


	7. Chapter 7: The Trip to the Mall

Yamcha woke up the next morning and felt the weight of four women on himself as he looked down to find all four of his Sekirei sleeping resting on him, this was not bad and kind of sweet, but he knew it wasn't something that could happen each and every day, that he was going to have to find a way to delegate this as well and deal with the issue. If he did that right he would be able to encourage the group of girls to work harder and push each other to do far better then they would do otherwise. He thought about it as he slipped out from the girls and went and make himself breakfast, some toast as he looked out the kitchen window, another day, two more then would be his first big game, it would be fun to play the game and he would make sure to get seats for all four of his Sekirei of course, he was sure none of them had heard of baseball before meeting him.

He ate his toast and slipped back into his room to find the four girls still asleep as he grabbed his things and got himself dressed for the day grabbing his bag to take with him to the field to practice. He figured this was going to be a important day for shopping and getting clothes for them. He figured he might have to do this over the course of several days, as he didn't like the idea of having to get clothes for each of them all at once. He could see in his mind's eye just how many possible ways that could possibly go wrong. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with the chaos of having all of them in a store at once. So taking them one at a time would work best.

"Good Morning Yamcha," Puar commented as he looked at him flying over in a rather good mood at the moment.

"Good morning Puar, um I think the girls are going to sleep through the morning, um perhaps it will be just the two of us heading to practice this morning," Yamcha commented as he had heard the sound of the girls sleeping till only recently. He didn't think they would be able to be ready or Musubi wouldn't be ready for the practice and going with him into town that morning.

"That is fine," Puar replied as the went outside, it was a different town , as large as West City, but different in so many ways, "Um, did you bring a capsule car with you right, I think I will try driving to work today, it will be easier to bring all the clothes home later too, if Musubi wakes up."

"Yes, Yamcha," Puar said flying back inside as he looked around for the right capsule for a bit, as Yamcha stood there, he heard the door open and Musubi slipped out, smiling as she walked over. "Good morning," she said with a happy excited tone. "Um, I think I overheard you said we are going to ride in a car, that sound so much fun," she said really just excited that she got to spend time around Yamcha, and without the others, though she wasn't going to say that.

About that time Puar came out holding the capsule that he handed over to Yamcha who threw the capsule out causing the car to appear on the road, a nice red convertible hovercar which would fit them all easily. "Well come along, let's get moving," he said to her as he looked at Musubi who was surprised at what had just happened.

"How did that big car fit in that small thing. Also how does it move, it doesn't have any wheels, ' she asked as she walked to the car looking at it closely looking at it curiously finding it solid and getting inside of the convertible a moment later.

"Well, I don't know, I didn't make the technology but where I am from everyone has it," Yamcha replied as he looked over at her and then focused on the road before driving off to work. It was an simple drive as he headed to work.

Unknown as normal they were watched by MBI, who was growing more and more curious as to the nature of this super advance technology. They were starting their search to figure out the root of the technology looking past their city and country to try to find the origin of the technology. Not only that but flying cats, this guy was from somewhere different and not nearby, but he was human so it had to be on earth which meant that they would eb able to find it if they searched hard enough and they were throwing a lot of resources into the act. Who knew maybe there were other Sekirei in other parts of the world outside the ones they found.

Yamcha's ride to work drew eyes from normal people who hadn't seen a car like the one he was driving and short of flying to work, it was strange to see this, and to them it was rather a odd sight.

Yamcha got equal attention from his teammates who some saw the car and were amazed but also noticed that he brought the same girl as before to practice. Practice itself as normal was good and fun, and nearly useless for Yamcha as he could do anything needed in the sport, he was practicing in other ways that was helping more but he did find that it was a good way to in general relax.

Still after practice came the time to shop which he had been worried about, Yamcha found Musubi waiting for him as they took the hovercar over to the shops and parked. Musubi and Puar going with him to search for clothes.

"Alright, I want you to let you pick out whatever you want to wear, don't worry about the price or anything my new job pays well enough to pay," he explained to Musubi who nodded her head.

"Well, um the others, they gave me their sizes and what they wanted, do you mind if I get everything for them too, it will be easier if I get everything, so that you don't have to make these trips over and over again," Musubi reasoned as she looked at him, smiling happy to be able to help her fellow Sekirei knowing that this would also mean that she was going to be the only one to get to do this with him because of that too, which was a small bonus for the brunette.

Yamcha walked around the mall, giving Musubi time to look for her clothes and that of the other clothes as he sat down on a bench, "You know shopping is rather not nearly as crazy as I thought it would be," he commented to Puar as he gave him a small smile, "II thought it would be way harder to do this then this," he added in with a grin happy that it was not really all that hard to do or seemed that hard at least."

"Nope, it hasn't, well so far at least," Puar said as he sat on the bench next to him. "Though maybe you should go check up on Musubi and make sure she is okay."

"Yeah, I am sure I should," he commented as he got up and went to look for Musubi walking through the store. He caught sight of a young woman, a strikingly beautiful young woman in a blue traditional dress that fit her slim body perfectly. Her body wasn't busty shape, but still one beyond the normal woman. He looked at her blinking and blushing a fair bit till he saw the unique sword she had on her. No way a Sekirei out here looking around this shop, he looked at her as he moved towards her, when he noticed another Sekirei actually the two thunder girls.

He looked at her as he looked around, and she caught a look at him as well, and blinked her facing turning a fair bit red which conflicted with her blue hair.

"Well um, sir, um can I help you, somehow," she asked as she looked at him, surprised but as the blue haired female looked at him she blinked her blue eyes looking up at him.

"I am here to tell you, I think that there are two sekirei who are going to target you, you need to go find your Ashikabi before they find you," he said looking at her, "I am a friend, my name is Yamcha, you're a Sekirei right," he asked figuring a woman of her looks with such a unique sword had to be one.

The blue haired female nodded her head,"Yes, I am number 25, Lucina, but she didn't have an Ashikabi at all". She put her hand on Yamcha's back and pulled him closer to her, Kissing his lips softly acting on instinct as she kissed him. "My the pledge of my sword, I shall cut throw all the troubles of my Ashikabi!"

He knew what was going to happen as the beautiful slim blue haired female winged as well, giving him his fifth Sekirei, he looked at her as she blushed leaning in to him.

"Well, um, let's go find Musubi, she is your fellow Sekirei," he commented as he looked at her blushing a fair bit himself as he walked with her to find Musubi, which wasn't so successful till they found Musubi already checking out her things at the checkout line.

'Oh, Yamcha," she said as she saw him and then looked at Lucina and tilted her head as she looked at him, "Hi, um, what is your name, I am number 88, Musubi. Do you need to get some clothes as well, I can help you pick them out, if you want?"

"Number 25, Lucina," she replied as she reached out and shook Musubi's hand with no ill will at all within herself. "yes, I do, actually," Lucina replied as Musubi dragged her off to search for more clothes together.

Leaving Yamcha to watch, well his group had gained another member, one who was very unique in her skills then the others and was sure would bring something interesting to their group too. He blinked blushing as he thought about his new life, a great job a group of girls who were very much all about him. He had things pretty well at that moment. He smiled as he watched them shop, looking over at Puar who rejoined him. Now, he had to focus himself both on getting strong, and protecting these women as well as helping them achieve their potential.

A/N- I know, Lucinia isn't a Sekirei, but whatever, I wanted to add her so I do, plus if SMT x FE can so change her father (Chrom) in that game, I have no problem changing her a bit for this to have it a different Lucina who isn't the one from FE, but a will join soon, Kazehana a while later too. All I will say on that front. Hope y ou enjoyed and thanks for reading.

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9

Lucina-25


	8. Chapter 8: Matsu

The trip home was rather different as having a only one seat in the front was difficult but he had the two women play rock paper sisscors to determine who would sit in the front of the front of the hovercar with him. It ended up that Musubi won and she got to sit up front while Lucina got to sit in the back on the way back to his own home. It wasn't as long of a trip and it was nice to have the hovercar to his house, but he liked walking a bit more given that it gave him more exercises, and enabled him to see more of this town. He was going to make a note of this as he would adjust his plans from that moment forward, and use the hovercar very limited. Getting home he parked the car and walked up to the door and opened the door for Lucina as well as Musubi to walk in first before himself.

He walked inside and noticed quickly the smell of something rather impressive, he walked into the living room and found that the meal was just about ready for that night that Yashima was finished with the cooking of her meal. He had missed training cause of the shopping which would mean that he owed Tsukiumi later, as he knew that she was suppose to train with him. He walked in and looked at the meal and then sat down, the others were already waiting, even Musubi and Lucina as they were prepared quickly for the meal. It looked great and he was sure would taste as good as he looked too. "Yashima good work on the meal, I have an announcement for you all, I can't have all five of you sleep in my bed each night, so I have determined which ever of you impresses me the most each day will be the one who share my bed and the right to rest in it. Tonight I shall sleep alone, if anyone joins me they will be not allowed to share my bed for three nights after and will be unable to win that honor," he said looking at them giving them a stern look. "Tsukiumi due to being able to take not being able to train shall sleep in my bed if she wants to tomorrow. Now Lucina here will be added to the events of the days, everyone show her respect and treat her as anyone else," he commented before he took his first bite of food.

"Now, I can tell you this, that Lucina and Tsukiumi will share a room, Akitsu, Musubi, and Yashima will have their own room for the moment," he said as he looked around, "does anyone have any problems with this at all," he asked looking around as he sought to see if anyone had any problems with his moves. He found they didn't and were quiet on the subject. Which meant that he wasn't going to have any problems as far as he knew, but he would find out for sure that night.

The meal went well actually, a lot of talk between the seven of them now, as they enjoyed each others company, it was nice, as they were getting along well with each other which was a very good sign that they would be able to help each other, it would seem that Tsukiumi and Akitsu used the time earlier to focus on their own skills and training given that Tsukiumi couldn't train or practice with Yamcha due to him being out getting clothes. He smiled as it was announced that the clothes for everyone was there. It was a air of excitement and joy to hear that, as the various females left quickly to try out their new clothes . The only one who didn't go and change was Akitsu who walked with him calmly collectively perhaps very stoically as the two went outside.

"Well, this is our turn to train, you also I have not seen your power, but I have a feeling your good," Yamcha commented as he looked at her knowing that he had to be ready for whatever power she had. She didn't say a word as she fired icicles at him, they were dangerous and fast, he just managed to dodge them, but he didn't even get close as she was able to use her ice to attack coming from the ground where he would strike knocking him away from her, keeping him at a distance as she had seen him fight already against the others and had an advantage. Yamcha could see this woman wasn't bad, and was smart. He attacked again, quickly hoping to catch her off guard, but used his after image attack, this too failed as he was knocked back by a strong attack from Akitsu.

Standing there he looked at her as he knew that this was not something he could underestimate, and that she was so far the best of the bunch he had battled. He had to use a interesting attack, one that would catch her off guard to get in a hit, and test how well she could. He attacked quickly as he moved at he, using the same after image attack two times, this time, then a third throwing off Akitsu before he could get in an attack. He attacked point blank knocking Akitsu down as he let her get up, she was good, he figured she perhaps was the strongest of all of the sekirei he had thus far. He smiled as he looked at her. 'You did good, impressive, " he commented unsure if he could defeat her in a fight straight up or not. He thought he could but it wouldn't be easy.

"Thank you," she said in her normal emotionless tone as the look on her face defied her tone as she looked at him with care, he guessed that she wasn't one to so enjoy fighting as someone like Musubi. She wasn't one for words, but when she said something it was important, and was something to lesson to no matter what tone she used when she said It.

Yamcha walked over and slipped his arm around her and smiled as he saw her face turn a bit red as he walked into the house with her enjoying the fact that he got to spar with her and test her out to see what she could do, so he would understand her powers so much better than he had at the moment before. He kissed her on her lips good night as he let her walk off, himself figuring he would take a bath in the morning as he had time and he knew the others all took baths at night as well. He slipped into his room and took off his things tossing his bag into his room. He hadn't seen how the others were dressed but he was sure that he would see their new dresses sooner rather than later.

What he didn't know was that a young woman was moving towards his home with her things to set up inside one of his rooms his basement actually. Yamcha was asleep when she snuck In, she had been setting up the night before and was ready to set up her computers as she knew that this was the place she needed to move to. She finished and looked at her machines, the young woman smiled as it all came on perfectly. She looked at the beautiful women who were in the house and grinned, so many fun things could happen here, she was sure of it. So much chaos, she thought to herself as she looked at them come and go. She also stole one of the capsule and had her machines trying to figure it out.

She would figure out the trick, seeing it meant there was someone smarter than her or perhaps more intelligent than her. Her ability to learn new things would grow a great deal by being around this man, and having him as her Ashikabi, add in that he was attractive, as well as cared for his Sekirei and was powerful enough to fight a single digit on even This was someone worth leaving her save home at the inn for and she felt around him she could find her true destiny. She knew the tell tell signs too that she could feel her heart beat faster near him, which told her that she had to do this, this she was here this night to make her move.

After a bit Matsu slipped off to find the Ashikabi smiling as she felt excited and happy about this, she was going to have such fun with him. She slipped into his room. She doubled checked that she wasn't followed into the room, and after a second was sure she hadn't been. She smiled her plan was going to work, she was going to get this guy as her Ashikabi. seeing that he was alone and moved over him looking at his face before she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!" She said before suddenly she was winged as well as Yamcha woke up, she put her hand over his lips and smiled blushing as she looked down at him. "Quiet, it is okay, don't worry, just go back to sleep, nothing to worry about here," She said softly and noticed her Ashikabi turn over and did just that going back to sleep. Mission Accomplished, was her thought as she slipped out of the room before looking back at him from the door blushing again as she thought rather naughty thoughts before slipping off to her own now hidden room with its computers and machines.

The next morning Yamcha woke up and blinked as he felt he had some odd dream, not even knowing for a moment that he had another Sekirei till he noticed something and followed the sound that he heard, to basement, the sounds of the computers grabbed his attention as he slipped in he saw Matsu and blinked surprised as he looked at her for a good moment or two. "So, last night wasn't a dream wasn't It, what is your name."

"Oh, I am Matsu, and good job, Yamcha correct, your files are nowhere meaning that you come from where we don't know about," Matsu commented as she looked over at him, "where are you from, really, call it curiosity, but um, where do you happen to actually be from and are these pills from there?"

"Yeah, I came on a boat here, and yes, the Dyno Capsules are from there too, the place is called West City," he explained as he looked at her. "So, Matsu, is there anything you need me to do for you," he asked curious as he figured she had made herself at home already.

"Nothing now, first of all I don't cook, don't train and stay here, so don't worry about me when dealing with your calendar, I will stay down here, but I might slip out once in a while to see you or maybe you can come down here from time to time too," she commented answering his question honestly.

"Fair enough, well, don't be too much of a stranger down here, and it is nice to meet you Matsu," Yamcha said politely as he looked at her, "Now, excuse me, I have practice to go to," he commented as he slipped out to get ready and head to practice

A/N- I hope that you enjoyed this chapter..

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9

Lucina-25

Matsu-2


	9. Chapter 9: Yashima's first fight

Yamcha and the others spend the next days doing the normal stuff getting used to their new home getting used to living around each other and training a good deal especially the girls who didn't have that much else to do when Yamcha was out at practice, if they were not the one cheering on their Ashikabi as he practiced and played the game in preparation for his first game. It was a good almost week as they were all very used to one another, and their little habits and inocracies. Even Musubi and Tsukiumi were getting to a rather peaceful status quo despite the natural difference between the two of them.

That morning was a big day, well not really but it was a bigger than normal day at least. It was the first game of the year, and it would be of course Yamcha's first pro baseball game in the city. It was big cause of that simple fact, as he woke up, he felt a lilith figure resting up against him. He looked at the beautiful blue haired pj clad Sekirei who was resting up against him as he looked at her soft and slender form as she was so beautiful, as were all of the Sekirei that he lived with. He slipped out of bed, letting her rest, as he knew that she could that morning before he slipped in to get ready for the day. As he got dressed and walked into the kitchen he smelt something rather fancy, something that smelt amazing actually. He had normal practice but then he would have his game that night, with nothing much to do between the game and practice so only the person who was going to go with him to practice would be the one who would spend time with him.

That meant the short haired light brown haired Yashima was going to be going with him to practice that day. She was excited which was obvious cause she was the one was making the fine breakfast for him this morning which was already on the table, french toast and bacon as well. Yamcha sat down as he looked at the milk and took a sip and then waited for her to join him as she seemed to have a extra bounce in her step as Yashima come over and sat next to him.

"So, you ready, I mean for the game, it is going to be so much fun, I have never seen a baseball game before, just your practices?" She said happily as she figured that she was going to get to do something knew and that she was getting to support her Ashikabi in her own way. She knew she wasn't the strongest, she wasn't as strong as any of the others, but she felt like she could be of use and she could support him. She knew she was far stronger, but the gap between her and any of the others was pretty sizable.

"The food is good, thank you," Yamcha said as he looked over at her as she smiled happily at his comment, she ate her food quickly as it gave her a chance to clean up before he was finished. She was a different type but she was special to him as they others were as well. He finished up and walked in and cleaned his own plate, knowing that she had done plenty of work already up to that point.

Walking out of the house, he was sure the walk with Yashima would be uneventful as most of the walks were in the morning, he wandered down to the stadium, with Yashima holding his hand the whole way. It wasn't something that bothered Yamcha at all, and he knew that it meant the world to her so he wasn't going to stop holding her hand. He took the bit of teasing he got from his teammates but that was about all that came of that.

It wasn't till after the practice that anything out of the normal happened, and it was something that hadn't happened to Yamcha yet. IN the park between the ballpark and his home that he cut though there was a woman. A woman with long hair and a scythe that was pretty large, she blocked their path and it couldn't of been by mistake either.

"Well now, if it isn't that strange Ashikabi and his fail Sekirei, what number 84, one of the weak ones," She commented looking at them with a smirk on her face as she stood there, "I am Yomi, number 43, I have come to put a end to you both, my Ashikabi finds that you keep getting in his way," she said with a smirk on her face as she moved towards them, Yamcha started to move back with Yashima as he thought about what he could do what he could to to counter this woman and her skills. He watched and knew he could win this match against her, and protect Yashima.

"No, this fight, this fight is mine, I have to do this, I am a Sekirei, I can't have other people, take my fights for me, please support me, but let me fight this one on my own this once," Yashima said looking at him with a determined tone as she managed to summon her large gravity hammer on her own and looked at her opponent and prepared herself.

Yashima attacked fast, far faster than when they had first trained together. She was getting far better then she was then overall, than she couldn't even summon her own hammer now she did so without a problem. He knew that one of the other girls had been helping her with her skills and improving her on her abilities outside of the training and the lesson that he had done with her.

He watched as she attacked, the speed of her hammer was impressive given the size of the hammer but it wasn't fast enough, he watched her attack time and time again, as her foe just dodged each and every single strike some were close, but he guessed that this Yomi was just playing with Yashima. Treating this match as a joke something that she could win without any problems. The problem was so far that was the case, as she didn't need to put much effort in despite the improved attacks from Yashima and her improved skills. He knew if they had battled before that this match would of gone Yomi's way very quickly.

Yamcha saw Yomi's attack against Yashima to fast, he knew it would hit, and then she was away, the attack cut down her outfit shredding her clothes as Yashima was now naked before himself. He saw the next attack coming and moved in to the frey, he kicked the spear with a high kick as she brought it towards Yashima protecting Yashima as he knocked her back with his kick alone, he could defeat her easily. He wouldn't let her harm Yashima, Yamcha would protect his Sekirei as best as he could. He prepared to counter attack watching her as she realized that in that moment he outclassed her completely.

"No, I want to finish this, don't I have to win, if not then I am no good as a Sekirei anyhow and should just self terminate myself," Yashima said impassionedly as she looked at him.

"Oh the little girl to stupid to hide behind the protection of her freak of an ashikabi," Yomi said mocking Yashima as much as she could.

Yashima who seemed unworried that she was naked as she attacked this time swinging her hammer at her. Though just like every other time Yomi moved out of range of it avoiding the blow. Yamcha watched Yomi and saw the smile on her face for a split second, before something changed, the direction of the attack. Yashima changed the direction from a swing to a straight hit with the hammer hitting her with the top of the hammer in her gut. The weight of that hammer was massive and getting hit even like that was deadly. It knocked her back, a second similar strike knocked her out, completely as Yashima walked over and put her fingers to the marking on Yomi.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!" She announced as the seal went away, gone for good.

Yashima smiled as she looked over at Yamcha with a content look on her face. Yamcha saw it and saw the mark disappear, this was how they were eliminated he reasoned and felt sad for her, but she had tried to take Yashima away from him. That was not something that he wanted to ever happen. He hugged her as she came over before realizing that she was naked pressing up against him. "Good job, you did well, now, please be careful and don't fight again unless you know you can win got it," he said looking at her he had been worried about her as he smiled handing her his warm up gear.

"Yeah, I will, I will get stronger, stronger than anyone else, and I will prove myself the best, I want to stay with you as long as I can and I know that is what it will take," she said with a smile before she got dressed in the blue and gold baseball warm ups.

The others had been watching the fight with Matsu in her room, they all could watch due to her hacking skills, they had been all worried about her when it looked like she was going to lose and were all equally happy when she won, despite it meaning that she could possibly be a realistic threat against the others in time."

Yamcha looked at the time at the moment and blinked, "Um, no time to head back, we have to go to the game, don't worry how your dressed, it will work, just don't unzip the jacket got it," he said looking at her as he walked with her to the stadium, the attack threw off the timing of his plans a lot as he got to the stadium and then

As he got to the stadium he let Yashima go find the box seats that she and the others would be sitting in while the game went on, he got ready for the game. It took him a moment or two to refocus him mind from fighting to the sport of baseball. He had luckily a bit of time before he went out and started to play. The game itself was fun, a great deal of It, as Yamcha was the start hitting a home run to win the game at the end.

As he got back to the locker room, Yamcha was given the game ball before taking a shower and dressing in his normal clothes. He was asked to have a interview in another room. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he figured that he could give a small interview to whoever happened to want It. He slipped off to the room and walked into a small room where a beautiful woman wearing rather revealing clothes was sitting. "Well hello, nice to meet you, here for the interview, Yamcha, first game tonight."

'Yeah,, I know, you were so manly hitting the ball out there, and then earlier stopping that attack and protecting Yashima, that was very manly as well, and many other times you have proven yourself to be quiet the man," She said with a smile on her face as she looked at him. She knew that she had been watching him for a bit now, and she knew from watching the fight earlier that he was willing to throw danger to the wind and protect those who were important to him. He was all man, she could see it from the baseball to the fighting, she smiled as she looked right at him. She grinned as she moved closer to him, "Well can you handle all things like man," she asked moving very close as she looked at his face.

"Well maybe not the perfect man, but I am sure that you will due just fine as my Ashikabi," she said as she caught Yamcha completely off guard.

She thought that she was some reporter but to find out she was a sekirei who had been scouting him out for the potential to be her Ashikabi. He was surprised thought given her looks he most likely should have been a bit better prepared given that all of the Sekirei were women beyond the normal standards of beauty. He looked at her pausing for a moment as he knew it was time to act, to show this woman who wanted to see how manly he could be that he could. He pulled the scantily clad female towards himself pressing his lips passionately against her own for a long moment.

"Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi!" She stated as she was then winged to him, a event that threw up a lot of red flags over the city for those who were paying close attention to the events that were happening with the stranger from a strange world.

A order was given to steal a capsule and figure out the origin and the technology behind it as well as to find all the records on the man, they had to know where he was from and what the origin of his advantage were, why he was only human but as strong as a Sekirei, it was befuddling to everyone who was in the project but not one of his Sekirei.

A/N- So that is the last one of his team for a good bit, now it will transition perhaps with a filler chapter before the next arc, there will still be other ashikabi unclaimed but for the next arc this will be his team he fights with and perhaps searches for the dragon balls with as well.

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9

Lucina-25

Matsu-2

Kazehana-3


	10. Chapter 10: Tsukiumi

Weeks had passed since that first game, that first fight against another sekirei, and things for the most part went to normal, as normal as they could when you lived with a half dozen super strong super powered women who all had the hots for you. For Yamcha, it they were good times as he got to know each and every single one of the women who lived in his home with him, to him they were all special and important, his life wouldn't be the same without them anymore. He had grown more than used to having them in his life, they were a factor in how he saw himself, and he didn't think he could just leave them at that point.

Yet, a couple of weeks before something had happened that would pull the former bandit away from the city in time. A MBI employee snuck into his home at night taking a capsule from Yamcha before taking it back to MBI headquarters to search over what potential it had within it. They were even at that moment checking for the origin of the information of the capsule and the technology that went into the super advice device. This would pay off for them, as they looked over the information about the capsule finding the term capsule corporation all over the capsule as they looked at It.

Inside MBI they were gathering information about the Ashikabi who was from out of town when they found out that he had taken a boat or arrived at the dock, when they found out path the boat took they ended up finding the unknown land, it wasn't actually that hard, they were going to have to send someone to go and check out the other land and find out more about what was there and what this new land or lands were like. The discipline squad was dispatched as it would make sense that there were other strong people in this land and they would need to send a group of people who could defend themselves over in this new land to explore gather information and return with that information as soon as they could. That would take a month or two before they knew till then they would just watch as things took place. There were other people still in place some might know what was happening others wouldn't.

The night was the fourth game in five nights for Yamcha as it was the most intense part of the season for the former bandit turned ashikabi and baseball player, Training, as well as playing had made him stronger than ever, he was sure of that, he was sure that things were going well, things were going pretty well, he was hitting well, he was able to keep his normal pace up as his team won most of its games. Yamcha was having things go his way, a lot of them go his way, as he had gotten the team that had been the worst the year before in position to win the city title if they were able to win its last couple of games.

He had decided to stay late after practice getting some more batting practice in wanting to work on a small aspect of his swing that he noticed a bit of a flaw in during the practice. He normally didn't stay after practice preferring to go home and spend time with his Sekirei, but today he just felt the need to throw in that extra bit of work. He got into the shower late as a result of his practice which meant the locker room was empty when he was in it. Yet, when he heard a door open, he thought nothing of it, figuring it was one of his teammates who was there getting some of their things they might of forgotten at some point or other. It wasn't till he felt a soft hand press against his shoulder that he knew this wasn't true.

As he turned around he saw Tsukiumi standing before him in her full glory, naked as the day she was born. Yamcha looked at the blonde surprised to see her there and naked in the locker, normally when he brought one of the Sekirei they never came near the locker room, but this time it was different for some reason. Something caused Tsukiumi to be a bit more bold than any of the other Sekirei had been up to that point as he looked at the beautiful woman, he had no clue what that was.

"You are thy husband, and I are thou wife," she said as she blushed looking at him as she was still unsure of herself her face as stoic as ever. "I will allow thou and only thou to touch me as thou wants. I want thou to make me feel like a wife," she admitted blushing severally.

Yamcha slipped his arms around the blonde as he leaned in and kissed her soft lips for a long moment, holding the blonde in his arms as she and he were so very close together. He had a good idea what Tsukiumi wanted, and he knew if she was bold enough to sneak into the shower to try to get It, then who was he to deny her desires. From her.."Okay, I will do that," he said with a soft smile as he looked at her seeing that look in her eyes, and seeing the beautiful blonde. He would be a liar to say he didn't check her out form time to time or enjoy seeing her panties when she flashed them seemingly towards him. His lips pressed firmly against Tsuimiumi's own lips deepening the kiss slowly letting the passions, the lust, the feelings that were sparking between the dark haired ex-bandit and the blonde sekirei grow and explode between them in the heated kiss as the warm water washed over the both of them doing little to get rid of the passion between the two. The moment only intensified the heat of the moment the passion driving the two forward.

It was two hours later that the two got home to their house making them both extremely late for dinner and training and everything else that night.. As the two walked into the house, Tsukiumi was still blushing a great deal as she knew very well what had happened in the time that caused them to be late, it was something that was greater and more passionate than she ever could even think could happen. She had her head placed against Yamcha's shoulder her arms wrapped around his arm as the two walked into the house to find most everyone already asleep. Yamcha walked into the kitchen and warmed up some food as Yamcha ate, Tsukiumi found herself looking at Matsu who looked at her curiously as she was pretty much dragged into the basement.

"So, what happened, something big happened to day, why are you late, did you two get in a fight," Matsu asked then blinked seeing the blush, "Oh, what is it, I have a feeling it is good and juice, details woman, details," Matsu asked as she looked at her fellow Sekirei who looked like she had dome something rather naughty that day, based on the look on her face. Matsu had to know what it was. Matsu was sure it was something really amazing.

"What happens between a man and a woman stays between thy husband and myself," Tsukiumi said first trying to avoid getting out of the situation without telling.

"Not fair," Matsu said more sure she had to know after hearing that reaction, "Okay, if you are going to do that then I will make up something and tell everyone. If you just tell me, I will make sure only you and I know and I will give you two some cover everyone is asleep, they don't have to know the state you two came in tonight."

Tsukiumi looked at her and blinked before deciding that bragging as it was almost in her mind wasn't going to hurt, "Well if you promise to not share this with anyone," she said looking at Matsu, a serious look from her matching her tone.

"Yeah, yeah, fine promise, won't tell a person ever,"Matsu said nodding her head before Tsukiumi leaned in and whispered what had happened from the decision of hers to go into the shower to make her move, to the walking into the door. As the story went along, the more and more red that Matsu said, before the story finished with Matsu blushing more then Tsukiumi as she looked at her, "oh my, oh my, wow, that sound wow, better than the stuff in my books, wow, you go girl."

Not only had she managed to get Yamcha alone, but got him to do that with her, wow, he undersold Tsukiumi's skills and abilities as a woman. Matsu was impressed but she felt more than ever she had to figure something out in the future with regards of the Ashikabi. That or find a way to track him and his actions when he wasn't in the house better.

Tsukiumi returned upstairs and ate something small as she noticed Yamcha finishing his own meal. "Um, you don't mind if I snuggle with you tonight right?" She asked unsure if she should ask that given what had happened already between them.

"Yeah, it is fine, you have been great today," Yamcha said nodding his head as he tossed away his trash before walking with Tsukiumi into his room and snuggling up with a still extremely happy blonde as the two went to sleep. The two were quite in a state of bliss as they slep that night unaware of a danger to them and everyone who lived there.

Unknown they were not only getting attention from MBI, Higa Izumi was aiming to take Yamcha down, him and his Sekirei were preparing for an attack on the group the following day, they would kill him and capture all of his sekirei that following day, it would be a battle he felt he would win due to sheer numbers and the fact his foe wasn't even a native but some freak foreign person who somehow was also a Ashikabi as well. He would win, cause he was just better as a person and an Ashikabi, or so he thought.

A/N- I hope you liked, and I hope you can well read between the lines and guess at what happened in that two hours before they got back to the inn, it was more fun writing it up like this than actually writing any scene. Still the next chapter will have several fights in it between Higa's group and Yamcha's group.

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9

Lucina-25

Matsu-2

Kazehana-3


	11. Chapter 11:Attack

The next day was rather calm and very nice, it seemed like during the morning that it would be a normal day, as Yamcha got ready to enjoy a day off from practice, and a chance to spend it with his Sekirei, to enjoy time with them and perhaps to train with one or two of them for a while. The events before were whispered about but that was about all, as for the most part, it went by the wayside, as the morning carried on. It was about noon when Yamcha heard the arrival of a group of people, walking outside to check on the situation, he found young man standing there outside as he looked at him for a moment or two, with him were a group of females, He had 10 different women with him of different shapes and sizes, which caught Yamcha's eye quickly.

"Well, good morning, Yamcha correct, well now, I came to get something from you, the capsules you have and that hovercraft of yours as well, I want to have them to do some research, or I will take your life from this world, mister baseball player, best not act the hero here," Higa commented as he looked at him with a smirk on his face. "We do outnumber you, and that difference will make all the difference, best give up now."

"Well, can't give my car to some idiot who thinks numbers make the difference in power," Yamcha replied as he looked at him as he looked at the group of women who were before knew he could beat this rich looking brat as he was sure that he was going to be in for a heck of a shock for challenging him like this.

"Sai, Shi, kill this guy, with him dead his sekirei will be eliminated," he called out as he ordered Sekirei 40 Shi, and 31 Sai to attack Yamcha at that moment.

"Um, yes um sure," Shi said unconfidently as Sai attack quickly ahead of Shi who followed suit behind her quick enough to attack in tandem with her.

"The rest of you go and get the things I want," he said ordering the other 8 to move, but they stopped before they went into the action of their plan.

Yamcha dodged Sai's first attack and Yamcha heard the door open behind himself. He guessed that his own Sekirei were coming out to help him in this fight. He was right as he saw Yashima slip under his arm as he dodged before activating her hammer as she attacked Sai getting inside her defense so fast, that she had to defend against the giant hammer as it came down on the short haired small Sekirei, who was quickly defeated by the power of the brunette.

As he watched this,he saw Shi change her direction to attack to try to take out Yashima. Yamcha was as going to move to protect Yashima but it turned out quickly that was unneeded. He saw that She used hidden blades that were under her kimono to attack with surprises against her foes, but her attack was blocked by not by him, but by Lucina as she joined the fight,

"To slow, way to slow," Lucina commented as she looked at the opponent in front of her, as she pushed her back with her sword before moving back and attacking quickly against Shi. Lucina was able to move quite a bit faster then the timid Shi, as the blue haired young woman attacked fast, moving and using her Falchion to cut throw Shi ending her and terminating her before whipping the poor girls blood off with a movement of her sword as she turned and looked at the others.

"Kaiha handle the sword girl," Higa commented as he sent a sekirei whose arms turned into two swords as she attacked Lucina to his right, Yamcha watched the fight this one far closer than the first one as they danced around each other attacking and dodging around each other each looking to find a opening against the other.

"Jun handle the hammer girl," Higa commented as another short dark haired female attacked this one with long pants and a bikini top she attacked with tonfa as she attacked Yashima moving quickly out of the range of Yashima as she was able to tie her up for the moment as the Yashima was to slow to hit Jun, but Jun didn't have the range to hit Yashina. "Katsuragi, grab that idiot's attention, Oriha, slip by and steal his things or handle any females who come out next," he commented as he looked at the two. Orinha, sekirei 101 with purple hair that had a bow in it and two throwing disks, and Katsuragi a short haired brunette who happened to have a yellow and black tracksuit on her.

Yamcha blocked the attack by Katsuragi as she attacked him right away, she was pretty fast and pretty good, it was to bad her talents were wasted on a guy like this Higa, but he wasn't going to not fight her. He knew the others would be out soon, and was correct when he noticed Kazehana look out and noticed the small battle happening on the yard, seeing Higa she used her wind power to knock her backward.

Along with Kazehana, both Musubi, Akitsu and Tsukiumi came out, the only one of Yamcha's Sekirei who wasn't there was Matsu who was recording the fight but also gathering information on their opponents and was telling them to Tsukiumi over a headphone in her ear.

"Everyone attack now, crush those fakes," Higa said angry that his plan wasn't going at all like he wanted it to go, he hoped to take Yamcha out without his other Sekirei coming into the fight thus winning the fight with no trouble, now he was down two sekirei granted two useless ones, but also he had to send in his other ones or he would lose the current ones without much of a chance to do anything. The staff wielding Toyotama, the whip carrying Kaie and the dark haired Nao all attacked the remaining group, hoping to give them a chance to win the fight to overwhelm still the forces giving Katsuragi a one on one match with an Ashikabi something that Higa figured would cause him to win, as the other Sekirei wouldn't be able to protect their Ashikabi with them all tied up in their own fights. His plan would work against most Sekirei and their Ashikabi, but his plan here had a horrible flaw to it. His Sekirei were not trained like those of Yamcha and Yamcha could do more than hold off Katsuragi.

The turning point was on the side, as Yashima dodged the Tonfas quickly, she was unable to attack and knock Jun down, as she was rather quick. Yashima thought about the attack and figured something out as a plan, she hit the ground as hard as she could causing it to shake, that threw Jun off balance, and then she used that moment of her being unable to regain her balance to slam her in her right side with the hammer ending that fight right away the power of the hammer eliminating Jun.

On the otherside nearly at the same moment Lucina was dodging Kaiha, her attacks were good, but they were wild, as her fighting style was, she moved away dodging as she figured she needed a opening, as she moved she decided to use one of the moves she learned from Yamcha to give her the win, as the Kaiha's blades struck Lucina at the same time they passed through her. Lucina managed to learn the after image technique as she appeared behind Kaiha, her sword impaling the wild woman in the gut as she too was eliminated.

Katsuragi attacked with a series of kicks which were dodged by Yamcha easily as he focused on her movement waiting for her to tire herself out before Musubi stepped in for him crushing Katsuragi with a single punch, the tracksuit clad Katsuragi to tired from her attacks on Yamcha to even dodge the strike which took out one more of Higa fighters.

"Pull back, everyone, pull back, we will admit defeat here, but we shall be back," he said as he tried to get the others to retreat, yet no mercy would be found here. Atisu narrowed her eyes as she had her targets in her range, she used a layer of ice to freeze the feet of Higa's Sekirei to the ground leaving them as open targets as each of the remaining ones were eliminated quickly by one of Yamcha's Sekirei as Higa had already left his own Sekirei to their own fate, determined to find stronger Sekirei and have his revenge for this embarrassment that he had gotten that day.

Yamcha looked at these defeated women, he felt horrible for them, they were forced to have such a horrible Ashikabi one who was not fit to lead the. He paused wondering for a moment, what could be done, what could be done to help these women and help them find their true peace they were looking for. He shook his head as he saw MBI helicopters, arrive on his property and take away the females that were eliminated, apparently this had happened before, but this was the first time he saw It. A fate like this, was just horrible he had to think of a way to help them, not just his Ashikabi but all of them.

A/N- hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I might add one to two more canon Sekirei to his team, no clue who, but it won't be next chapter but maybe the chapter after that before they leave the city. I also think when he leaves to go on what will be the dragon balls hunt he won't take all of the girls, but a small group of them leaving the rest to defend his home. I will have to pick this group too. If you have any thoughts on either of these things go ahead and give me your ideas in a review, and again thanks for reading. Also Jun and Nao are cannon in that they are unnamed Sekirei who are defeated quickly and no information is on them. The rest were cannon, and all were defeated in this.

Yamcha group

-..88

\- 84

-7

\- 9

-25

-2

7\. Kazehana-3


	12. Chapter 12: Big News

Yamcha was up early that morning when he found out that Tsukiumi was ill and not feeling well, he went and checked on her, she had been under the weather for a few days now, it had been a month since the attack, things returned to normal after the attacks, after he showed his Sekirei his pride in them. Things went rather quiet for that month following the attack, as there were no more attacks on his home or his sekirei, it was as if the power of them was well known from that point onwards by the rest of the Ashikabi and their sekirei. Plus thee were countless still that were unwinged who were yet to be claimed as well. Yamcha figured he needed to take Tsukiumi to the doctor to have her have a check up.

He knew she was sick when she didn't complain about him taking her with him to get the check up. It was different from her, she would normally complain, but then again it meant more alone time between the two of them, something he knew she loved more than anything else, she seemed to enjoy any time she got a chance to be with him away from the other women, granted these moments had gotten heated often sense the shower incident that had happened a month before this moment. Yamcha took her to the doctor for her check up, unsure if he would even be able to help out in the least.

"I am find, thou worries to much," she complained when they got the doctor acting more like her normal self. Her pride showing up finally that morning as she looked right at him.

"No, we will see, if you are fine good, but you don't go, then I will not spend any more one on one time with you Tsukiumi, none," he said seriously looking at her knowing that it needed to make the point to her to do this.

"No, you know thou needs the private time as well, I know how thou feels about me and such events which occur between us," she said looking at him hoping to counter his argument knowing that he had feelings for her, she knew so far she was the only of his sekirei that he had actually slept with.

"I can deal with out it, but can you, do you want to lose that time, perhaps I could spend such time with Musubi instead," he countered knowing the rivalry between the two of them.

"Thou art my husband alone,fine, I will go," she said upset with the thought and also knowing that he most likely would end up with the perky brunette at some point, but her naivety helped prevent that so far. Yet, Kazehana, wasn't that way, which would be dangerous for her, she walked into the hospital and Yamcha checked her in.

It luckily didn't take that long for the two of them to get back into the doctor's office, Yamcha sat by as Tsukiumi was given various simple test of reflexes as well as blood tests which were taken to the doctor before the doctor came in, and looked at the two of them. The doctor was a young woman with large breasts and long gray hair. She looked at the file and then the man who the file belonged too.

"Sir, I need to take your wife here and do some more test, I hope you do not mind please, what a lovely couple a that,," she said as he look with a happy cheerful tone in her voice as she looked at the two motioning Tsukiumi out of the room, into another room.

This left Yamcha there for a long moment to wait for the news about the situation about Tsukiumi as she waited she sat there and turned on the tv, trying to find something to watch. He wanted to find something to get his mind off of any possible bad news, he didn't think there would be bad news, maybe it was something minor, he had a feeling that it was but he didn't know for sure, and he cared a great deal for Tsukiumi just like the rest of his noticed the woman slip into the room by herself as she then looked at him and moved closer to him, as she had the answer to the question for the results.

"Well, Tsukiumi will be fine, she could and will need medical help, and I could offer it for free if you were to well do me a favor," the gray haired beauty commented as she looked at Yamcha. A smirk on her face, there was a reason she was working here after all, and she found what she was really looking for. "A kiss, if you give me a kiss, I will watch out for her health and that of all your other sekirei, promise," she siad as she pulled him closer to her. "I am Sekirei number 65, Taki."

Yamcha blinked another Sekirei here in the hospital, but then it made sense an ideal place to search for an Ashikabi after all, he knew that he needed help and having her around could help him keep out of the hospital and take care of the others, but what did she mean by Tsukiumi needing a doctor around. "What, do you mean, Tsukiumi you said was fine, why would she need a doctor."

"You, you were the one to knock up Sekirei number 9, Tsukiumi, she is with your child, she will need a doctor to help take care of her and in time deliver your child," she said looking at him knowing she had him in a bind, "if you just come here everyone will know and trust me, the child of a human like you and a sekirei will be a target by so many best they be delivered by someone you can trust," she commented as she looked at him.

Yamcha was in shock for a moment, Tsukiumi was with child, with his child pregnant, it was wonderful and unbelievable as well. He looked at Taki looking at her for a moment before he knew he needed her help. He pulled her into a kiss as he knew he would end up winging another sekirei but he had a reason this time and a good reason to do so in his mind at least.

"The Pledge of my mist, I shall confuse the enemies of my Ashikabi!" Taki announced as she was in fact winged in that moment as she smiled looking at him, "she is outside, waiting on you, I told her I was going to help her, and I will. I am sure the others could use my help as well too," she reasoned as she let Yamcha go find Tsukiumi.

Yamcha found the blonde around the corner sitting as she looked at him blinking, she was surprised too, she didn't know this was even possible, as she looked at him for his reaction, she felt his arms pulling her into his arms. She felt comfort there a great deal of comfort there. It would seem that time in the locker had led to this moment.

"Do not worry, this is a good thing, I will do my best to make sure you are taken care of, and I will make sure our child be it girl or boy is taken care of in a loving family as well too," he whispered to her as she pressed her head against his shoulder. "Let us go home, I am sure the other will want to throw a party to celebrate this, it is good news, great news, actually," he said to her as he looked down and saw one of her rare smile upon her lips for that moment before taking her home, knowing that Taki would head there as well later with her things to set up most likely using a capsule building in the backyard to have her own little clinic for the girls and himself to use.

When they got home, the news was shocking to the other Sekirei but they were close enough and they were not jealous of Tsukumi as she told them of what had happened. The atmosphere was one of joy for the fact that a new life was coming. That didn't mean that the other girls didn't have dreams of having their own little ones with their Ashikabi, but they knew that would have to wait for a bit time at least. Yet, the thoughts were surely there even in someone like Yashima or Musubi who were innocent of such thoughts up to that point. The plan for the celebrations were held as well as Yamcha went out and helped Taki set up a small home next to his house that would work as a clinic with all the things she would need to take care of the Sekirei.

MBI was a buzz with the news, it was not even known possible that it could happen, there was much debate if it was possible for one to be with child, but it would seem it was after this moment, given the father, and his nature and power there were many questions about how strong such a child would be naturally, the questions went around but the news ended as soon as the Discipline Squad made their return with news that was even greater, rumors of magic balls that could grand any wish, dinosaurs and a world of technology far greater than their own. It was a big day in general for everyone in MBI.

A/N-hoped you liked this chapter, next chapter will be the celebration and then a group of them leaving to go hunt the dragon balls to prevent MBI from getting them. Oh while not a doctor which I did change in her character, Taki is a canon sekirei

Yamcha group

Musubi-..88

Yashima- 84

Akitsu-7

Tsukiumi- 9

Lucina-25

Matsu-2

Kazehana-3

Taki- 65


End file.
